


Daddy dearest

by EaSnowPw



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Parent Tony Stark, Tony Being Tony, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark's child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 22:06:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15325389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EaSnowPw/pseuds/EaSnowPw
Summary: Being Tony Stark's (obviously) illegitimate child was complicated at best. Your mother, never one to back down, forcibly kept him updated on your life even as he showed little to no interest aside from paying his due child support. The press had no idea.





	Daddy dearest

Being Tony Stark's (obviously) illegitimate child was complicated at best. Your mother, never one to back down, forcibly kept him updated on your life even as he showed little to no interest aside from paying his due child support. The press had no idea.

You were 5 when your mother went into his lab with you. JARVIS was not on his maker's side on this. Though, one look at you, innocent hazel eyes wide with curiosity at his tinkering with weapons that could level mountains and there were no sides anymore. He was sold.

* * *

Weekly visits ensued. When you had something else planned, he would call to make sure you were alright. Weekly visits turned into weekends with daddy by the time you were 7. Everything was done in secret. Your mother, a government agent that made men tremble in fear, made sure of that. You kept the secret somehow and even when you slipped, nobody believed you. Tony Stark? That Tony Stark is your father? Good one.

* * *

You were probably 7 when you went into his lab with a mechanical parrot on your shoulder.

"Daddy, look what I made!"

For a moment, he was tempted to dismiss you, the way Howard had him. Then he saw the childish excitement in your eyes and wondered how his father could have killed something so pure.

"What is it? Show me."

"Good evening, sir," a voice spoke as the beak moved. It sounded like a parrot speaking. Holy...

The parrot was an AI, nowhere near JARVIS and not connected to the internet, but it was clearly something you couldn't have bought. Its feet were leathery, but clinging to your shoulder and holding its balance.

"What's his name?" Tony asked.

"Biscuit." It flapped its mechanical wings.

"Y/N said you could help me fly." Now the parrot was making demands?

Tony thought about it. He was busy, but then again, he wasn't.

"Alright, let's give it a shot."

"I made him fly, but his batteries run out."

"Show me," he urged.

The parrot spread its wings and Tony saw the propulsors on them. It briefly took off, but landed back after half a minute.

"Battery at 5%," he informed. Ouch. That was a problem.

"Alright. I'll think of something. Why don't you leave Biscuit with me and you can have him back next week?"

"Okay."

The next week, Biscuit had a shiny chest and was freely flying around. Tony had replaced some parts with different metals to make him lighter as well as made the first and tiniest mini arc reactor he could manage.

"Biscuit fly!" the bird chanted.

You took him back with an excited squeal.

* * *

 

Years passed. You turned 10, then 12, eventually 15. As time wore on, your visits got less and less frequent. You had your own life and friends to spend weekends with. Emails could only do so much. By the time your mother died at 15, you barely talked to your father.

He got your back, financially. You didn't hear from him at all and resented his coldness. You even wrote him an angry email, calling him a lousy father who only knew how to throw money at problems until they were fixed and how you would rather be without both parents. Still, with no other choice, you accepted the money and moved into a small flat.

The day after you moved in, you turned on the new TV and your heart stopped.

Tony Stark dead? He'd been absent for weeks, way before your mother died, and still not found. But how?

"Biscuit, remember dad?"

The bird landed on your shoulder and nuzzled your cheek.

"Of course. I'm so sorry, Y/N..."

You'd connected him to the internet with a small antenna you'd incorporated into him, making him an umbrella cockatoo.

"JARVIS has been helping us," Biscuit informed. "He said it was what sir would've done anyway."

You cried yourself to sleep that night.

* * *

 

It was another few weeks until he was found. The controversial press conference followed, but you were proud of your father for giving up on making weapons.

You took the first plane to his current residence, double checking with Biscuit and JARVIS so you wouldn't miss him.

Biscuit freely flew around, the noise from his propulsors catching your father's attention.

"Biscuit? Where's Y/N?" he asked, then he saw you. "Sugarplum, you've grown..." You wrapped your arms around him, crying. His chest was cold and you could feel the arc reactor there. You pulled back and pressed a hand to his it.

"Dad... What did you do?"

"It's a magnet. Keeps some metal shards away from my heart. It's a lot less dangerous than it sounds." You nodded, satisfied for the time being.

"I saw the press conference..."

"Yes, I'm done making weapons. I don't want you to remember me as the Merchant of Death."

Biscuit whistled. You never bothered to teach him any body language, but, somehow, he looked disappointed. Your dad tensed and you took a step back.

"What is it?" you asked, approaching him.

Biscuit flew up and you saw the blueprints your father had been working on. He'd never bothered hide anything from you, not because he thought you were too little to understand, but because he trusted you. "An armour?"

"That's... different." Your father was trying to excuse himself. "I'm not selling it. It's just for me. It's..."

"Dad, you don't need to explain," you said. "I just want you to be sure you're doing the right thing."

He nodded hesitantly.

"I... I'm using Biscuit's wings to learn to fly."

"So?"

"So it was your idea and you deserve to be proud of it."

Now the parrot looked proud. He was definitely learning things without you.

"Thanks."

You left in better spirits.

* * *

 

You stared at the screen when he handed everything over to Pepper Potts. All you could think was "Oh." You never thought about inheriting his company. You guessed he didn't, either. You were too busy to go talk about it.

* * *

 

At 17, you finished MIT. Your father got you a job at Stark Industries.

* * *

 

You were the tender age of 18 when you saw your father take a nuke into a giant wormhole. It hurt to know you could have lost him. The next time you saw him, you hugged him tight, like he'd died and come back.

* * *

 

After joining the Avengers, it felt like he gave up on everything else. Your visits were always cut short, at least until you figured out a middle ground. You made friends with them. They were nice people and your father's new friends, so it only made sense that you tried to get involved. Your heart ached when they broke up.

* * *

 

Sometime during all that, your father began dating Pepper. You didn't particularly care. Hell, he'd been dating on and off and hooking up all your life.

"I'm gonna marry Pepper," he told you one day in the lab. He'd recently promoted you to working with him. People were starting to suspect disgusting things, but neither of you bothered with it.

"Think she'll say yes?" you asked. You liked Pepper. She knew your secret.

"I sure hope so. I wanted you to know. You don't have to call her mom or anything, I mean... I know you're too old to care much at this point." He was getting awkward.

"Dad, it's fine. Pepper's nice. I hope you two can be happy together."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Really."

* * *

 

'Infinity War', as people called it, went in a blur. You didn't turn into dust (thank God), but you were probably the only person your father cared about who survived. You worked with the Avengers for a solution. And before you could blink, half of humanity was back like nothing had happened. Your father gained new friends on the way.

* * *

 

You were in your 20s when you got kidnapped. You fought valiantly, but you just weren't strong enough. You were hardly prisoner for a day when a not so unfamiliar orange portal opened behind your captors. Doctor Strange got you to the sanctum. It stung that your father hadn't been the one to save you, but those people had been ready to deal with technology. Magic, not so much.  
The doctor didn't tell you how your father desperately searched everywhere he could reach until he accepted that he couldn't find you and stormed into the sanctum. He didn't tell you that your father had left as soon as he knew the coordinates despite the other's warnings. He didn't tell you that he'd only come because he was worried that whoever kidnapped you was ready to deal with Iron Man, but not the Sorcerer Supreme. He sure as hell didn't expect you to be as angry as you were.

You convinced him to get you to your father's lab and began thrashing the place.

"Y/N, perhaps you should calm down and wait for your father..."

Another scrap piece fell to the floor. Biscuit flew away from you, intimidated. You shot at a computer screen with your watch. The doctor had no idea how to handle you.

"25 years," you growled. "25 years I kept my parentage a secret, I had to act as though I was a fucking orphan with no clue as to who she was, I had to fucking pretend I didn't have a father!" You roundhouse kicked a piece of armour and the sorcerer winced as it crashed into the wall. Natasha had taught you well. "And for what? They found me anyway!"

"Miss Y/N, sir is only a few minutes away. Perhaps it would be wise to stop now," Friday advised. That's right. JARVIS was gone. Being Iron Man took every single fucking thing.

"Alright, sit down." You growled again, but pulled up a chair and obeyed the hands gripping your shoulders and moving you. The lab was a wreck and you'd ruined all the projects you'd been working on. You groaned, hiding your face into your hands.

"Shit, I'm sorry."

"No problem."

No problem? Did he not see the flaming hole in the wall? You watched as the sorcerer moved his hands and the necklace around his neck opened. Then a green light enveloped his right arm and he moved it counterclockwise. The room began moving back in time, damage being undone step by step. Biscuit croaked, trying to stay out of the way of the moving objects.

"Don't tell your father I used magic inside his lab," the doctor asked of you.

"Don't tell him I trashed it," you retorted.

The spell ended and he closed the necklace just as your father landed. Doctor Strange was gone within moments. Daddy dearest hugged you tight, apologizing endlessly because dammit, if he'd just stayed Tony Stark and not Iron Man this could have been avoided.

"We need to tell the world," you said to him. He almost chocked.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Alright. I wanted you to have a normal childhood, but I guess you're old enough to make your own choice now."

It was time to face your true identity.

* * *

 

The press conference was nerve racking. When you walked with him on stage, the press grew agitated. You heard some mutters of adultery and what not.

"Y/N is my daughter," he began. After a brief silence, chaos ensued. You soldiered on as many questions as you could manage, then Pepper ended the conference.

* * *

 

It was hardly a week later that you walked into the sanctum.

"Teach me magic," was the greeting you offered.

"No," was Doctor Strange's answer.

"Why not?"

"Because I happen to get along well with your father and I don't want that to change," he replied with a deadpan.

"And I'd rather not get kidnapped again. I can't make myself a suit in his lab without him noticing and let's be honest, there's only so much a few guns and physical training can do without being enhanced."

"So you'd rather get a bit of everything?" You shrugged.

"I'm also not letting this go."

He seemed to be debating for a few moments, then sighed.

"Fine."

* * *

 

You had a knack for magic. Despite only practicing part time due to your job, it soon became obvious that you were a quick study. Once you mastered astral projection, it went even faster. Your father didn't know a thing...  
Right until Strange decided to take you on a field test.

You did great, not a single scratch on you. Where your magic failed, your inventions saved you. Your teacher was pretty much glowing with pride. Your father was burning with rage.

"WHAT WERE YOU EVEN THINKING, STRANGE?"

"She's an adult, Tony. She can make her own choices."

"Dad, I'm a Stark. Fighting would have come my way sooner or later," you tried to explain.

"No, it wouldn't! You were supposed to be safe! Stick to the sidelines, not fight. You were supposed to..."

"Dad, my first invention at 7 years old is one of the weapons on your suit. This was a long time coming." Your teacher was taken aback by that, but stood silent. This was your conversation.

"Biscuit was a toy! When did you even weaponize him?"

"Like 15 years ago to see if I can?" Said parrot now looked like a living white umbrella cockatoo due to your magic. He still had his lasers and small guns though.

"Holy fuck, you've been sneaking around for so long..." That made you feel like shit. It shouldn't have. You were 25, for fuck's sake! You wanted out of your father's shadow. That thought hit you like a freight train. You glanced at your teacher and he nodded, taking his leave. Your father didn't even say anything to him.

"I don't want to be compared to you for the rest of my life," you said. "You're a better inventor. A stronger fighter. I want my own path."

"And this is it? Magic?"

"Not just magic, but mainly so. Let me do this, dad."

He shook his head, jaw set.

"I doubt I can stop you anyway. But I disagree."

Your heart sank.

"You're right. That won't stop me."

You went straight to your room at the sanctum.

* * *

 

"DND. That means do not disturb, doctosir," Biscuit chanted outside your door.

"Let him in!" you yelled.

"Thank you." His voice hardly added any feeling to his words. "You've been copped up in here for two days. When are you going to talk to him?"

"Umm... never? I was thinking of sending my resume to a few universities. Bet I can land a spot there." His deadpan look didn't waver. "Portals could help me get there fast enough."

"Look, you knew this would happen. You ruined both of our relationships with Tony. Now fix it."

"I wasn't aware there was a 'we' as far as you and dad are concerned."

"Two people make plural in any language and you ignored my point completely."

"Doctosir, she isn't going to listen," Biscuit inputted. "May I suggest using a portal to leave her in sir's lab?"

"Who made you, Biscuit?" you snapped.

"It's not that bad of an idea. You have a day until I put it in practice."

And, with that ultimatum, your teacher left your room.

* * *

 

Not even 5 hours later, you entered your father's laboratory. His disappointed look refused to waver even as he avoided looking at you.

"I would say I don't need your approval, but that would be a huge lie," you began. "I love you and I want to do my part in keeping you safe, dad."

Now he faced you.

"That's my line. **I**  want to keep **you** safe."

"I barely got a bruise last time."

"Yes, but what about next time? What if another Thanos comes, Y/N? What then?" He was getting agitated which was the opposite of what you wanted.

"Then I fight. And either win or lose, live or die." Your tone was stern. "I don't know if you've noticed who's teaching me. If I die, you've been gone for a while and so has a lot of human kind."

"I don't want you learning from him."

"He didn't want me there either, but I'm more convincing than I look. And what's wrong with Doctor Strange anyway?"

"Aside from his ego?"

"And how much he is like you?" Apparently that included the soft spot both men had for you.

"Fine, I've got nothing. He's a better role model than Natasha at least." You chuckled. Your father sighed. "I reluctantly approve of your fighting. You may join the Avengers if you want or stick to being Strange's sidekick."

"Which one would you prefer?" you ask gently, eyes shining with joy.

"Now you ask me things? Hell if I know."

"I do. I want my own path. I'm staying with the doctor."

"Alright then. Happy magicking."

 Oh, it was happy and glorious.


End file.
